


Keenser Needs a Little Help

by echotango



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, Drabble Series, Gen, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echotango/pseuds/echotango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keenser gets his head stuck in his shirt. (Small drabble series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keenser Needs a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> These are based on a [couple of ideas](http://echo--tango.tumblr.com/tagged/keenser) that I have and they're just gonna be really fucking cute, be prepared for fluffy unicorns and rainbows.

                “Meehhpmmppphh. Mehmph.” It was early in the morning, far too early to be getting up, especially for little Keenser. His room was dark and Scotty had just called him down to help with some sort of technical problem. He always dreaded getting dressed because he never fit into his shirts. The head holes were too small for his rather large head and he always got stuck. Today was even worse because it was so dark out and his vision was impaired even more.

                “Mehp! Mehp! Mehp!” He wobbled out of his room with his red shirt stuck on his head, waving his arms around as he tried to find someone to help him. He couldn’t fix it himself since he couldn’t see what he was doing.

                “There yeh are, I was lookin all over fo ya- Oh not again.”

                “Mehrp. Mehrp.” Keenser said sadly, motioning towards his head. Scotty quickly helped him pull his shirt on and once Keenser could see again, he gently hugged his friend’s leg, as he was too short to hug anywhere else. “Mehp mehp.”

                “We’re gonna need to fix that shirt. Eh? Come on now, time to work.”


End file.
